


Starlight

by Silvalina



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Absolute fluffy bois, Coroika, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Like holy shit i love they, Multi, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Well whats more to say then reminiscing about life and eating pastries while watching the stars with your favorite people.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking it~  
> I hope y'all like reading it as much as I love writing it.

"Hm, the stars are really shining bright today, makes me wonder..."

The inkling was lying on a field, a small hill, away from the burning city lights and loud noises that it produced, enjoying their time spent alone for now.  
They were on a blanket, big enough to fit four of their kind.

"Though I'm wondering, how did they get up there? Did they always exist and we just weren't here long enough to notice. Will they be there even when we're completely forgotten?"

They wondered for a bit, thoughts coming and going away like a shooting star that was painting stripes across galaxies, glowing brightly for a second before ceasing to exist, only to be replaced with a new one, almost the same yet different in ways nobody could describe.

They wondered about many things, thoughts racing while the comet shower that was announced for today was about to start, until they were brought away from them by a sudden blackness shielding their eyes.

"Aloha, get your hands away from me or I won't be able to see the stars."

The pink inkling was pouting, taking his hands away and plopping down next to the squid, taking his rightful place.

"How did you know it was me? Can't be that easy~"

The squid sighed and pressed his face against the others, getting swept up in a half hug.

"Well, Mask doesn't have your big hands and Skull wouldn't do something like that so..."

From behind the two came a chuckle and a bag was plopped down in the squids lap, pastries rustling inside of it. The big purple kraken sat behind the squid and pulled him on his lap, hugging him from behind and getting him away from the pink squid who protested.

"Hey! No fair, I wanted to cuddle-"

"You always hog him on the bed, now I take dibs."

The squid was blushing by now, absolutely still not used to everyone being so affectionate to them, especially in an open place, even if they were alone. Well, almost alone.

"Aloooohaaa, come here youuu whiny squid."

Mask had plopped down next to Skull and leaned against the kraken, still sitting on the blanket. He held his arms open for the pink one who dove right in, nuzzling against the cyans chest.

"Masky is better to cuddle with anyway, hmpf."

Skull chuckled and held the squid closer, who promptly blushed even more. Anyone vould see the look of adoration Aloha held for Skull, but the pink one just couldn't resist the teasing, especially to any of the three of them.

As the squid turned around in the embrace and opened the bag with the pastries, a soft gasp came from above him, the purple kraken looking at the sky.

The meteor shower had begun and it reflected on all of their expressions. The squid felt at ease, being happy that his partners were here in the cold, just so he could enjoy the stars he loved so much with them.

He felt happy, knowing that they were gonna pass out on their bed together tonight, Mask pressed against Skulls chest and he himself getting used as Alohas pillow, though he didn't mind.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

He didn't even realize that he said it before being wrapped up in a group hug, a donut being pressed to his mouth as Skull smiled at him with overgrown teeth.

"No problem, Army."

The 'I love you' went unspoken, like always, but they all knew that they didn't need to say it to know that they cared for each other.


End file.
